Animi ab Spinus Rosa
by ThistleL
Summary: AU. PreHBP. During the summer after Harry’s 5th year Dumbledore has Harry stay with the Aurors, as a criminal. But while there he meets Bellatrix who unknowingly unleashes a greater power. Pairings inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.

Rating: T for swearing and suggestive themes.

Pairing: Harry/Bella/Tonks/Susan B./Luna

Summary: AU. Pre HBP. During the summer after Harry's 5th year Dumbledore has Harry stay with the Aurors, as a criminal. But while there he meets Bellatrix who unknowingly unleashes a greater power. Pairings inside.

**Luna**

_Susan_

**_Bellatrix_**

Tonks

**Animi ab Spinus Rosa**

Prologue:

The moon was full and red, a Harvest Moon. In the distance a werewolf howled with despair. It had been three nights since that morning where everything changed, she thought absently. Grimacing, she pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail. Finding out your daughter was destined for greatness wasn't an easy thing to suddenly accept; yet it would save both worlds, magical and non.

With one last lingering glance towards the ominous moon the young woman turned her back, thinking of plans for tomorrow. Perhaps she would fiddle with two of the seeing potions recently develop and see if she could get a clearer vision of her daughter.

**"Four seasoned winds from all directions,**

**Scatter the seeds and will the flowers to grow,**

**Allow the Earth to re welcome her children.**

**Blazing fires cleanse the world with your tears,**

**And make the world bleed."**

Her eyes widen in surprise as she got a clear view of an explosion...seconds to late. The last thing she saw was her daughter's face twisted in pain.

Luna woke up gasping for breath. Usually when she dreamt of her mother's death she could only see the fires from the accident that school her mother from her. She's never seen or felt such things before from a mere dream. Sighing heavily Luna rolled over and smiled dreamily. The pleasing patterns on the walls that reminded her of phoenixes flew around, lulling her to sleep.

**

* * *

**

The darkness will seduce but it is our decision to follow.

* * *

"By Order of the Ministry, Harry James Potter is to be confined in the Law and Enforcement Division of the Ministry. From now until September 1, Mr. Potter's emancipated rights are terminated by order of the Chief of the International Confederation of Wizards, Albus Dumbledore."

"BANG!"

A gravel rang out as it was banged against the thin piece of wood. Tonks stared at Dumbledore in shock, Aurors were not known for being nice to, for the lack of a better word criminals. Hell, the Azkaban guards would probably be more merciful, for many of the esteemed Aurors were bought off by Voldemort.

Glaring darkly at the 'most powerful' wizard Tonks turned her back on everyone who was filing out of the court room. Harry would no doubt be collected from his 'home' and brought to stay in holding cell for the next two months. Now using one of Snape's patented death glares Tonks stalked up to Amelia Bones and her niece.

_I'm so bored. How long is Aunt 'Melia going to be? She's taking forever._

Tonks whirled around in confusion trying to figure out how a voice could sound so close yet so far away. Shaking her head Tonks continued her way to her superior; blaming the voice on stress.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_Has the Ministry Gone Too Far?_

_By: Rita Skeeter _

It has been nearly a month since our teenaged savior has been confined to the Division of Law and Enforcement. But is he safe? A anonymous informant has told that in past dealings with anyone that has stayed in a cell that particular division always end up bad for the Ministry.

For example in the First War, a young Slytherin girl who will not be named was confined for knowing Death Eaters by mere association. She was there for barely a week before she was released free of all charges, but barley two hours out she joined the Dark Lord; destorying countless of lives. Why? Leaked information leads us to believe that not all in the Ministry is legal and harassment was a big part of the transformation.

So is our world truly safe from the Ministry, Voldemort, Order of the Phoenix and perhaps even Harry Potter? We the good people can only pray Harry Potteris returned to us no darker than before. For there is no longer hope for the others.

**The more beautiful the snake the deadlier its venom.**

Bellatrix was roughly pushed into the cramped cell that remind her so much of Azkaban. Growling ferociously at the guards, Bellatrix pulled herself into a corner of the room. Aurors, she had learned were to never be trusted to keep by their oaths.Still staring at the noticeable rusted bars of the cell she head a harsh breathing from the other side. Odd, that she didn't notice before all things considered. Creeping up to the curled figure; Bellatrix kept one eye on the only entrance to her new 'quarters'.

"Hey. Y'kay?" Her voice rasped. Wincing slightly at the roughness of her voice she reached out to pull back the shaking figure's cloak hood.

"M'fine." A strangled gurgle came out as the now identified male pulled back, stopping her from grabbing his hood.

Bellatrix froze with her crystal blue eyes wide. She could recognize that voice anywhere._ "Sirius!"_ Her hands shaking, _"Cruico",_she pulled off the hood and couldn't help but want to kill every single Auror that had come within walking distance of her phoenix. _Hers..._

Those...MORONS! When I get my hands on Dumbledore...

_Aunt 'Melia isn't going to be pleased if I miss our lunch date. I better hurry._

**Ew, ivy vines. Poor Mus Muris. They always get the worst of luck.**

Bellatrix hissed in either annoyance or in hate, she couldn't tell. She's always heard voices...to an extent but never with such clarity. Clicking her tongue she returned her attention to her Phoenix. She brushed his blood coated bangs from his forehead...

Andscreamedin rage.

**Blood is thicker than water.**

**_THEIR BLOOD WILL TURN THE RIVERS AND OCEANS RED!_**

Tonks lips curled into a sneer as her eyes began to flash. Slowly her hair turned black and her eyes blue, trademark features of a Black. Undeniable raged surged through her making her shake.

"Tonks? Are you alright?" Hermione asked frowning from her preach in Black's Manor library.

"I'm fine, girl." Tonks answered the girl in a snarl.

Hermione glared at Tonks before snapping her book shut and strutting out of the library. As the door slammed the fire that seemed to have consumed Tonks left her body leaving her slightly breathless and her hair and eyes violet once again

**She's mad, full of fire. Poor Tutela.**

_This is bad. I just set fire to the Minister's robes! Stay calm! Accidently magic can't be traced unlessthe user isisolated. Oh, man Aunty is going to kill me..._

"Come on Tonks! It's just stress." Tonks whispered as she tried to calm herself.

"What's just stress Tonks?" Shackbolt asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." Tonks replied shortly.

"That explains why you insulted Granger." Shackbolt stated dryly as he watched his coworker try and drill a hole in his forehead.

"I DIDN'T INSULT ANYONE!" Tonks roared as her eyes became icy once more.

**_My poor Phoenix. Everything will be okay. No one will stand in my way. Not Voldemort nor anyone else._**

"No, but you implied it!" Shackbolt snapped.

"No. No, I didn't. She just caught me on a very bad day." Tonks said calmly, the voice's declaration bringing serenity upon her.

Shackbolt sighed before replying, "Come on let's go spar. Work out your troubles in a positive way."

Shackbolt beckoned her towards the Floo; with a hesitant glance around Tonks nodded. It would be nice to practice if only for a bit.

**Evil enters like a needle and spreads like an oak tree.**

Susan picked at her food. Formal banquets were always tedious on good days but on bad days? She didn't even want to think about the shamed she had already brought upon her family. Setting Minister Fudge's robes on fire and being late to an important meeting with the French Ministry.

"Susie, dear everyhting will work out in the end." Amelia said softly.

"I know, it's just I don't know what set me off." Susan said. "And that's what scaries me the most."

Amelia sighed softly as the main dish was brought in. Her niece had been acting a slight bit odd but...

"Aunty, it'll be okay. Honestly. It's just I'm worried about my OWLs. Really." Susan said as honestly as she could.

Should she tell her aunt about the voices? There was only three of them and it could really be her stress about her OWLs, it just wasn't likely. Susan push the veal around on her plate. The stupid voices had only started after Harry Potter sentence was carried out. Maybe he wasconnected! Susan shook her head; she would ask her aunt tomorrow about Harry and then put him and the voices out of her mind.

Huh. Shackbolt was right. This does make me feel better. I think I'm falling in love with Hogwarts's new training program and out with the one back at the Ministry. 

**Tutela is feeling oddly despondent.**

"Tutela?" Susan whispered to herself quietly.

_**One down, nineteen more to go.**_

"Did you say something Miss Bones?" a scholarly type of a man asked her.

"No, but I believe today just got a whole lot better." Susan said smiling beautifully as an Auror came bursting through the doors.

"MADAM BONES! MADAM BONES! THE DIVISION IS UNDER ATTACK!" The Auror shouted breathlessly.

**_Thirteen to go._**

**Tutela is falling in love.**

**_Two to go._**

**One big happy family.**

**_None._**

Feeling slightly mortified that she was pleased with the deaths of several Aurors, she turned to face her aunt who was already on her feet. With sinking feeling in her gut Susan stood up a followed her aunt out of the ballroom. She already knew what they were going to find.

A bloodbath.


	3. Chapter 2

**Luna**

**Susan**

_**Bellatrix**_

Tonks

**Chapter Two:**

Tonks shuddered as she saw the painted walls. Blood was everywhere and the metallic tang was giving her a headache. She had always known her aunt was a little...bloodthirsty but this went beyond even Voldemort.

"Who were the inmates that you had located in this area?" Shackbolt asked grimly.

"Only Bellatrix LeStrange, Marcus Flint and Harry Potter." replied the Auror who had interrupted the banquet, shakily.

"When did you lot capture Flint and LeStrange?" Shackbolt asked. "Auror Ater?"

Tonks rolled her eyes at the newbie. How he passed Auror training was beyond her. "THUMP." His mentor must've passed him only to get rid of him, idiot.

"Everyone! Turn in for the night. We won't be able to captured the killers tonight." Tonks called out in a resigned way as Ater's companions rushed forward to help their comrade .

Slowly everyone filed out, their voices like annoying pests in her ears. All three of their prisoners were gone. Two very important for very different reasons the other a valuable spy Bella was no doubt going to kill.

_**...Worse than I thought...Don't you die on me Phoenix.**_

_I"m such a horrible person...How could I enjoy their pain so much. Oh God I've got to tell Aunty._

**Such horrible people they were. They made Tutela and Phoenix cry red tears.**

Tonks grimaced in pain slightly as the voices barged through her mind. Nothing good ever came from them. Reaching into her pocket she brought out a small vial full of a blue shimmering liquid. Uncorking the bottle with haste of a man with the devil on his heels she brought it to her lips. Nothing had every tasted so good...or bad.

I seriously needed to look up what Tutela means, Tonks thought as she watched Shackbolt poke around human entrails. He was handsome enough and he obviously cared. So where were the passion and butterflies.

"Tonks, you are one s...s...sick and t...t...twisted pervert." Tonks whispered to herself in disgust as the potion started to take affect.

She slide down the wall; tears falling down her face. She just had to fall in love for Boy -Who -Lived! Sobbing full out Tonks felt as if her heart was being ripped out.

Shackbolt shook his head at his partner. She could hide it all she wanted but he wasn't blind. The potion she just took was just a hair of an inch from being called illegal. Moondust, he thought wryly. He slowly closed the iron bars of the cell LeStrange and Potter had been thrown into.

It was slightly blood and Shackbolt knew it was none of the other Aurors' blood. For theirs didn't burn like acid on the cobblestones.

"Who are you Harry Potter?" he asked softly his black eyes watched the red liquid burning through the thick stone.

Luna stared at the dolls on her bed was a dreamy expression. There was four of them and they were all elegantly dressed up.

One of them had a pale pink dress on with matching hair and eyes. Luna had scribbled Deianeira, then crossed it off and wrote Tonks. On another she wrote Cassandra then crossed it out and wrote Luna. The doll was in a pale blue dress that looked to have been washed many times; with long blonde curls piled at the top of her head.

A smaller and more plastic looking doll had sandy hair that was straight and a royal purple dress on. LeFay was labeled on the parchment her, her other true name no where to be found.

The last but not least was in black with a red and green ribbon braided together on her wrist. Her crystalized eyes seemed to look everywhere instead of no where. She was labeled simply as Tutela.

"Pretty. I only hope you're ready for the real thing." A voice from the corner of her darkened bedroom called out in a strong voice.

Luna gasped and turned around and screamed.

Susan stared glumly at her aunt. The interrogations were taking longer than expected...and it wasn't her aunt doing the interrogation.

"Bones! Something obviously illegal was going on done there! So don't give me any bull!" Alastor Moody shouted.

"I've done nothing and my Aurors have done nothing." Amelia Bones said cooly.

"From this day forth all Aurors are suspended and the new recruits will be trainer harder and faster. I want you to locate and ask assistance from the retired Aurors." Fudge said tiredly as his newest secretary Percy Weasley nudged him.

"You can't do that!" Amelia screamed as she stood up.

"Actually Amelia, he can. It's been done before...for the same reasons." Moody commented grinning ferally at her.

"And what reason are those?" Amelia asked coldly.

"Abuse of power and assault and batter."

"WHAT?"

But the three men didn't respond for they were already walking out of the room barely sparing a glance Susan direction.

What exactly did they mean when they said illegal? Susan thought to herself with suspicions already gnawing at her.

Harry gasped in pain as two pairs of hands rubbed salve on him. Everything hurt beyond hurting.

_It seems he's awake, Tutela._

_**It appears your right.**_

White on black...Good and Evil, Harry thought sluggishly. **_Hold him down._** Harry felt small and smooth hands grab his scared hands and hold them down. Harry could sense more than anything else the other one moving in the dark. "This is going to hurt."

He jerked and tried to free his hands as the older woman rubbing a burning oil on his bare chest and arms. Unaware, he started to cursing in several different languages. Which earned him laughter from both of his mysterious saviors.

_Parseltounge..._

_**Since when did Potter know French?**_

_He wrote Fleur, a champion, over his fifth year. I think she wanted to talk to someone in her native language. And since she really trusted him..._

_His bruise are gone!_

_**What? Where?**_

_There._ _What's wrong?_

_**I didn't put salve there.**_

"Hey Tonks. Any word on Harry yet?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No." Her reply was short, distant and to the point.

"Oh." Ginny's face looked crestfallen.

Feeling more than slightly irritated, Tonks moved towards one of the bathrooms. Peeling off her dragon hide jacket that the twins bought her, she made a move to grab the pain relief potion. Pouring out more than the suggested dose, Tonks gulped it.

For some odd reason she was sore. Really, really sore and she knew that her practice with Shackbolt shouldn't make her this sore. She felt and looked black and blue. Sighing softly she somehow made her way to her room in Black Manor. Why oh why? Dropping onto her bed she fell soundly asleep. Into a land full of dreams.

Ron glanced up slightly as he's sister burst into the kitchen, it was always amusing to see her angry. The way she curled her fists and puffed out her cheeks, she reminded him of a goldfish. Snickering to himself he buried his head in his schoolwork.

Snape and McGonagall were out to get him. He had always had his suspicions before but now he had proof! Six feet for the basic uses of dragon's blood and another essay on How Does Animal Behavior Different and How are They the Same? Why would you need to know how animals think? He could barely read his own goddamn mind and they expected him to know what was going on in an animal's?

Crumbling up his potions essay, already knowing he was going to get a nice big and shiny red 'D' he hit Ginny with it in the back of the head. "What'd ya want, RONALD?" Ginny asked smirking, stressing his name.

Shrugging at her usage, he crumbled up his transfiguration homework too and hit her in the head, again. "Oh honestly Ron! Grow up." Hermione snapped as she stomped through the kitchen and plopped on the other side of him.

Ron just stared at the angry females and wondered why Harry abandoned him. 'Stupid Dumbledore. If it wasn't for him me and Harry could be poking fun at them.' Ron thought crossly to himself. But meanwhile...

"Ginny why don't go work on your poetry for when Harry gets back. I'm sure he's tired of hearing "like a pickled toad". And Hermione, don't you have a book to go save?" Ron commented off handedly with a smug smirk.

"Harry won't be coming back." Hermione said smoothly.

"Hermy. Mind if I call you Hermy? If you haven't noticed everything you and Dumbledore and whoever else was on this little plan of yours, Harry always comes back. And it's not my fault of you have nothing better to do other than screw with people's lives, but hey if you can't get laid. You gotta to do something." Ron said this with extreme confidence as if he knew.

"Ron! Y...you bastard!" Hermione screamed at him as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Love ya too!" He called right back at her.

"I can't believe you said all that!" Ginny shrieked, causing a domino effect.

The portrait of the Hag of the Manor started screaming and Tonks beautiful and expressive language could be hear. Order members came running from everywhere with wands drawn, the Weasley Warden the head of them all.

"What's wrong?" Molly Weasley asked breathless.

"Yeah, it sounded like a banshee." Remus remarked.

Ginny burst into tears while Ron grinned at her. Yep, life was doing okay, but when Harry came back there was going to be some real havoc.

"Infuriating little bugger." Hermione ground out under her breath as she paced.

"Please calm down Miss Granger. Now proceed to tell us exactly what Harry told you and Ron on the train." Dumbledore ordered lightly.

"Oh yes, of course." Hermione murmured as she blushed. "That's the strange thing! I expected Harry to tell me anything! Or even talk about his failed relationship with Cho! But nothing! Ron even seemed to know more than me!" Hermione exploded.

"It's alright Miss Granger. I did not think of this possibility. You may go." Dumbledore said deep in thought as he motioned towards the door.

"Professor? What's going on? Why is Harry so important?" Hermione asked curiously as she lingered by the doorway.

He showed no sign of hearing her.

"How does it feel? Knowing your second best to a no good Weasley?" Ron asked her mockingly.

"Go away Ron!" Hermione said coldly.

"Must of hit a nerve." Ron said smiling jauntily. "After hearing that wonderful conversation I have to wonder: Have you ever done any real work? Expect you know lay on a table clutching a piece of paper."

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously before a small half smile appeared on her lips. "You know you can get anything you want. All you have to do is report to Professor Dumbledore. Then you can have anything grades, money, power. All you have to do is give those letters you've been receiving to the Headmaster." Hermione said all this while creeping closer, until she had him backed against a wall.

Ron gasped, "A Slytherin! Why Hermy I didn't know you had it in you." Ron brushed against her as he walked past her.

Feeling exulted over his victory Ron made a stop to the twins' room. He thought he should pick up his letters from Neville, who had been written by both Luna and Susan. And of course report that step one of Operation: Dry Gin was a success. Life was sweet.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update. Got caught in a hole. This chapter is a little...rough but it's vital. I needed to add Ron to the mix and that's how he came out. Any questions? 

I've no doubt some of you have wondered why my story is like it is, it's because it was going to be a challenge but now I think I might continue to follow the challenge, a bit at least.


	4. Chapter 3

I was thinking of killing off one of our girls. Let me know what you think.

**

* * *

Luna**

_Susan_

_**Bellatrix**_

Tonks 

_**Harry**_

Sorry for any confusion about the above.

* * *

**Chapter: Three**

Harry scowled at Bellatrix and Luna, that had really hurt. "You guys did that on purpose." Harry muttered sullenly. Luna just grinned at him while Bellatrix watched him with guarded eyes and a blank face. Nodding stiffly to Harry Bellatrix walked out of the room.

"Sirius." Harry said softly as he watched her go. He should be angry, right down livid even! But all he felt was pity. Did they do what they did to all prisoners? What about Azkaban? Harry shuddered as he thought of his godfather having to stand dementors and sadistic Aurors ...but he also thought of Bellatrix.

Turning his head away from the door Bellatrix just exited he glared at Luna. "You enjoy seeing me in pain don't you?"

"Of course not. It's just really, really necessary in a time like this." Luna said nodding sagely.

"Right." Harry muttered. "What's Bellatrix LeStrange doing here?" He continued quizzically.

"She brought you here. You weren't looking good at all. Such a mess..." She trailed off before she started to hum.

Harry nodded distractedly, he still hurt. Why did they send me there? What's Dumbledore playing at? Harry thought as he frowned with brow scrunched up.

"Click."

Bellatrix came back caring a small tray with two pieces of toast that instantly made Harry's stomach ache and a glass of water that made his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth. Silently she handed him the tray, not looking him in the eyes.

Did Harry ever mention how he loved awkward situations?

"I can't eat anything." Harry said softly as he took the glass of water.

"You're going to have to at some point." Bellatrix stated warily.

"Yes, just not now." Harry said after he took a sip.

Bellatrix sighed, if she remembered correctly Lily Evans had been the same unto her dying day; always with the dry wit. But she supposed she could see what Potter had liked in Evans. They both held the air of being untouchable...making the chase more worth it.

Bellatrix inwardly winced at her thoughts. That was bad, hell the situation was very wrong.

"So how are you feeling?" Bellatrix asked indifferently, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Like I've been hit with Knight Bus a couple of time." Harry groaned, going with a strategy he knew best: avoid the problem.

"I can just imagine." Bellatrix said smirking.

Stupid girl.

Bellatrix, now having experience in ignoring voices, barely blinked but Harry winced. She peered at him curiously, could he hear the voices too? But if he could hear them...

Was he connected?

Tonks rummaged through the Black's library. For all their boasting on having the best selections on all branches of magic, they didn't have damned thing on prophetic meanings of Latin and higher magics.

"Book of Morpheus. Hmm, sounds promising." Tonks muttered to herself. "Lets see, is there an index? Nope, no index. Goddamn it."

Tonks slammed the small but thick text that looked worn around the edges on the table. Thinking of no time better than the present Tonks roughly reopened the book. There may be no index but there was a chapter selection.

Triumph once again, Tonks flipped through the pages until she came to a chapter that read: Vox ab Acies.

"Blah...strong magic...yada ya...mind link...USELESS!" Tonks tossed the ancient and useless (at least to her eyes) tome across her shoulder as if it was nothing but mere trash.

Deciding, she really didn't want to know (and the world has _just _spontaneously combusted) she journeyed to the far depths of the house to...Hermione's room.

"That girl's got to have _something _in there." Tonks groaned to herself as she picked the snake's room open.

Tonks grinned gleefully as she took in the sight of Hermione's very, very organized room. Absently, she wondered if Hermione would have a heart attack if she created a mess and ripped out the pages in every single book.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet she decided to start with Hermione's trunk.

* * *

1 hour, 13 minutes, 4 seconds later

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Ron choked in surprise as the anguish cry ripped through out the house. Pounding his chest with one fist, he tried to hack up a lung. He tried to dislodge the "borrowed" chocolate frog he had "asked" Harry for from his throat.

Hey, what were friends for if you couldn't take advantage of them when they're slightly possessed? Okay so what he did wasn't morally right. But! In the long run it really hurt Voldemort, after all he was the one that got tricked.

Ron blinked. He was going to buy Harry something nice for Christmas. He didn't know if he could stand the twisted logic his mind spouted. Karma - it gets everyone.

Harry silently wondered if he should bash his head in now. Girls, it seemed no matter where they were or what the age they still traveled in packs. Harry nodded darkly to Luna's father, Tobias. No matter where Harry looked he couldn't find them! They were avoiding him, he knew it.

"You know, they probably trying to figure out what's been happening at the Ministry." Tobias informed Harry as he sipped his coffee.

Harry paused to consider this. A former Death Eater now turned mass murder just escaped from Ministry's holding cells with the "insane and suicidal" Boy-Who-Lived. Harry smiled sheepishly, you don't make it as far as he had without being a teensy bit paranoid.

"Right." Harry coughed slight into his fist.

"Mhmm." Tobias nodded at him. "So, Mr. Potter do you have any idea why my daughter has decided to house two of the most wanted criminals within England?"

"Most wanted in only England?" Harry asked his face screwed up as if Snape was in frilly pink dress.

"Bulrigra (sorry for misspelling I'll fix soon) , France, Spain, the States, are just among the few who would welcome you with open arms. So, my daughter?"

"Huh, right, well...I have no clue. Honestly I think Bella...trix brought me here. Why? I have no idea." Harry replied.

"I don't suppose you will until Luna wants to tell you."

"Why do you say that?"

"My daughter sees things others don't. She sees the bigger picture." Tobias said proudly but then add more quietly. "Just like her mother."

Harry sat quietly, just thinking. Luna was pretty special, ready to believe and trust. And Harry doubted she got into Ravenclaw if she was as crazy people said.

"As long as we believe it's real, it's real." Harry said softly, his eyes widening dramatically as the depth of his words caught up with him.

"Mmhh, maybe you're right." Tobias said thoughtfully as he mentally gave Harry a passing grade. Hey, he was father first.

Susan Daisy Bones a prime example of a Hufflepuff, was _glaring _at her Aunt. For a any other teenager this wouldn't have been as weird expect the fact Susan's Aunt was Head Auror. And let me tell ya, you don't get that fancy title sitting on your butt all day.

How someone could knowingly allow such torture was beyond Susan. Her Aunt's favorite Aurors - Tonks, Shackbolt, and the retired Moody were just standing in the small integration room. On the table where Susan and Amelia Bones sat were two piles. Statements taken from Harry Potter's relatives and details taken from various classmates and all information they could find (meaning everything the Head of the Black family didn't destroy 20 years ago) on Bellatrix Kaili Black.

In short Susan felt as though her entire world had collapsed underneath her. **_Hey, girl._** Susan whirled around, her eyes wide like a frightened doe's. **_Want to tell me what's going on?_** Susan shook her head frantically, her golden locks flying all over the place.

Amelia Bones is being held and interrogated under the suspicious well being of both Harry Potter and Bellatrix Black - LeStrange. 

Susan flew out of her chair, glancing fearfully at the curious expressions she was receiving.

_**Meaning...**_

Bones is going down for twenty years, for knowing how Harry was innocent and driving Black - LeStrange insane. Seems Aurors were ordered by their superiors to make their lives hell.

_**Superiors?**_

Fudge, Dumbledore, Umbridge, just to name a few.

_**Dumbledore...how interesting. I thank you. If I may inquire, who are you?**_

**Her name was once Deianeira. Once a very long time ago.**

_**...Tonks...**_

Susan gasped and turned fearfully towards the Auror who was calmly standing next to her Aunt. The voices were real and they were angry. Susan whimpered as she curled on floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Dimly she felt everything go numb before she could only look into the violet tale-tell eyes of a Black peer into her own. Susan screamed.

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Luna smiled happily as she saw Med-Witches carry Susan out on a stretcher. It wasn't nice to disrespect Deianeira and Tutela. They could get mean, and quickly. One big, happy family, she thought humming, her eyes glowing with keen intelligence.

For Garm had been keeping his old friend Cassandra well informed.

Harry blinked in confusion. Okay, so hearing voices in his head was pretty normal (especially now days) but those voices never had names (not including Voldemort). And if he really thought about it that particular voice did sound a little bit like Tonks...

Harry scowled at the kitchen table where Tobias was still talking about...something. Those voices were driving him batters. One seemed to be on the verge of suicide, one ready to commit murder, and two along for the ride. 'Maybe I should right lay in the middle of a highway. It would sort out all these problems,' Harry thought sourly.

* * *

I was thinking of killing off one of our girls. Let me know what you think. - Just incase you didn't read the top note. 


End file.
